


Walking On Sunshine

by estrella30



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misses Nick while he's rehearsing at the VMA's. It's probably a good thing that Nick seems to miss him right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking On Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to cloudlessclimes for the comma wrangling and britpick! any remaining mistakes are my own.

They’re halfway through learning choreography for the VMA’s when Harry’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He doesn’t answer it; he’s not an idiot and knows they have a _lot_ more work to do before any of them is given the luxury of fucking off with their phone, but he startles at the vibration and his fingers trail over the bump the phone makes on his hip. 

No one seems to notice except for Louis. 

“Oi, Harry, you all right over there?” he calls, louder than necessary, loud enough for everyone to stop what they’re doing and look at him. 

Harry shrugs. “Fine, thanks.”

“Because you look distracted,” Louis says, and then dammit, Harry’s phone buzzes again and his hand twitches just the slightest bit and Louis’ mouth curves in a tight smirk. “You’re phone’s been going off like mad the whole morning. Everything all right? You need to take a quick break? Make a phone call or two?”

Harry narrows his eyes at Louis because honestly, what the fuck is he getting at? But before he can answer, Zayn says, “I could do with a break,” and Niall and Liam agree and Harry just smirks, gives Louis a jaunty wave and wanders over to the side of the room. They’re in pretty much a warehouse with not a whole lot of places to sit so Harry slides down with his back to the wall and crosses his legs in front of him at the ankles. He shoves his hair back in his beanie and pulls his phone out and yep, he was right. He feels his lips twitch in a smile as he opens the messages from Nick. 

_was just at the shop and saw those weird fruit things you like, the green ones with the fuzzy bits on the end.bought a bunch for when you get back Xx_

_wait, when do you get back again??? hope they don't spoil for a while…_

_if so i’ll just go buy more : ) xxx_

Harry smiles then, full out. He can feel his face heat; the tips of his ears go a little hot and he concentrates on looking down at his lap as he texts back, not wanting anyone to see how ridiculous he's sure he looks right now. 

_back friday but late…x_

_and thank youuuuXXXxx_

He gets an answer back almost immediately, and Harry looks around to see if Zayn and the others are back yet. He’d hate to get his hopes up that he has a few minutes to talk to Nick if they’re all standing around waiting for him, but the only one Harry sees is Louis, standing awkwardly off to the side and fiddling with his own phone. So Harry opens the next message from Nick and laughs a little too loudly from behind his hand. 

_mr. popstar! you’re around! arent you sposed to be somewhere doing something famous??_

_Haha_ Harry texts. _were rehearsing and had a break so I called you._

_I’m humbled…;)_

_so what else have u been doing???_ Harry asks, then immediately wants to kill himself because he’s being ridiculous. Harry is quite aware of that. The problem is that lately he has no interest in stopping himself. 

He went to the airport straight from Nick’s flat the other day, and when they leave the states on Friday he’s heading right back there before even going home. It’s barely been a few days without him, but Harry and Nick had been spending so much time together just before Harry left it makes it feel even longer. 

Harry doesn’t know how it happened but waking up anywhere other than Nick’s bed, drinking tea in anyplace other than Nick’s kitchen, spending all of his time without seeing Nick’s face even once is almost foreign to him right now. 

Nick texts him back; tells him about work, and how he went out the night before and drank _all the bourbon in the world and didn’t even have you here to make me tea in the morning : (((_ and Harry’s heart knocks painfully against his ribs. He’s about to answer when he hears a sharp whistle and looks up to see that everyone’s returned and they’re all standing around waiting for him. 

Harry sighs. _I have to go : (_

_all right call me later xxXXx_

_I will_ , Harry texts, and then, before he can stop himself he adds, _miss you_ and shoves the phone deep in his pocket when he stands up.

*

Rehearsals go as well as they can when you get the five of them together. They’re never going to be good dancers and they’re never going to have rhythm. Harry thinks everyone has pretty much come to terms with that by now, so it’s mostly choreographing where everyone is standing when they sing so no one manages to knock anyone over just by walking around the stage. 

They’re headed out when Harry feels a tug on the back of his sleeve and he turns to find Louis catching up with him. Harry smiles easily. “Hi.”

“All right,” Louis answers. They pull away from the group and walk a bit slower toward the van that’s bringing them back to the hotel. Louis nods at Harry’s hand where Harry’s already got his phone, flicking it on and scrolling through the messages he got when they were rehearsing. He sees a last one from Nick sitting in the middle of a bunch of texts from his sister and one from his mum. Nick’s just says _u2_ but Harry knows what it means and he can’t stop himself from grinning stupidly. 

“Another message from loverboy?” Louis asks. His voice snaps a little, and Harry shakes his head. 

“Piss off.”

“No, I’m serious, Haz.” Louis stops Harry walking with a hand on his arm. “Bit of a bromance you two have got going on there lately, yeah?” Harry tries to figure out what exactly Louis is getting at; he knows Louis isn’t Nick’s biggest fan but he’s never known Louis to be snide about him, or about him and Harry together. 

“Do you have a problem with something, Lou?” Harry folds his arms over his chest. He’s never had Louis seriously cross with him about anything before and he’d hate to have them start now, but he’ll not have this either; Louis acting pissy all day and slipping trite comments into every conversation. “Is there something wrong with me or with Nick.”

“No, of course not,” Louis snaps. “Never you, Haz. And Nick, well, he’s nice enough from what I’ve seen.”

“He is,” Harry says. 

“And I suppose he’s funny and all,” Louis says and lifts his shoulder in a shrug. “I mean, if you enjoy that kind of humor, I suppose.”

“This, coming from a man who once zipped his entire head into a hoodie,” Harry says dryly.

Louis smiles a little at that, and it’s his real smile at least. It might be the first one Harry’s seen in days. “Just…” Louis trails off. He bites his bottom lip and reaches out to ruffle Harry’s hair. Harry lets him because he can sense that Louis is having a moment. “Just be careful, yeah? Just know what it looks like to everyone else and don’t let it…” He blows out a breath, but Harry can hear everything he’s not saying. _Don’t let it get to be too much_ and _Don’t let anyone see_ and _Don’t let yourself get too caught up._

“I’m good, Lou, cheers,” Harry says, and then he hugs him and kisses the side of his head because he really is.

*

Harry gets back late Friday, letting himself into Nick’s flat with his key. The lights are all out and Harry wanders around flicking a few of them on and breathing in the familiar smell of all of Nick’s things; his cleaner and detergent, the thick vanilla candles sitting on the tables in the living room. 

He drops his bags in the bedroom then wanders back out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. The little green fruits that Nick got for him are in a bowl on the counter and they’re still good so he takes a handful, pops the shell, eating them quickly, then washes his hands. 

Harry’s a little bummed that Nick isn’t around. He’d thought he told him what time he was getting in and it’s stupid to expect that Nick would be sitting around waiting for him, but still. Harry had maybe hoped he would be is all. He drinks his tea standing at the counter and rubs at his eyes. 

_Im here where r u?_ he texts, and it’s barely a minute before his phone is buzzing on the counter. 

_out! I thought you were home later! Sorry : (_

_np I’m gonna lie down_

Nick texts him back a minute later, a long string of x’s that make Harry smile, and then he’s rinsing his cup out in the sink and stumbling to the bedroom. The flat is so quiet it makes Harry feel even more tired. His arms and legs are heavy, and his bones are sore, and he barely takes time to yank his beanie off his head and kick off his trainers before he’s falling onto the bed, curling up in the pile of Nick’s softest duvet and inhaling the scent of him on is pillow. 

He’s asleep almost instantly. 

*

Harry wakes up to the bed dipping next to him and the press of a warm body all along his side. He’s smiling before he even opens his eyes and rolls over, curling into Nick and reaching up to wrap his fingers around Nick’s arm. 

“Hi,” Harry says sleepily. He blinks and Nick is right there smiling at him. Harry’s chest goes tight; he can feel his heart thumping quick and hard.

“Hi there,” Nick says. He slides his fingers through Harry’s hair and kisses his cheek, his mouth, just under his eye. “Congratulations on your _awards_.” 

Harry laughs; his cheeks go hot and he buries his face in the curve of Nick’s neck and shoulder. “Piss off.”

“No, really,” Nick says. His voice is fond and teasing. “I watched you on the telly and had to keep myself from screaming, _I know that lad! I know Harry Styles!_ ” Nick’s lying half on top of him now, his thigh sliding between Harry’s and Harry can’t keep himself from rocking up and pressing their hips together. 

Harry laughs and kisses Nick, and it’s familiar and exciting all at once. He can feel Nick smiling against his mouth and this is what Harry loves best; the fact that he just _likes_ Nick. He likes him as a person and as a friend. Harry can be stupid or funny or happy or sad around him and Nick never minds, he never cares if Harry is sleepy or in a mood, he just always wants to be with him. Harry’s not had that before - that kind of unconditional wanting - and it makes something curl tight and hot in his belly when he thinks about it too much. 

Nick’s hands are everywhere; touching Harry’s face, skating over his ribs. He pushes Harry’s trousers down and then he’s stroking Harry’s dick almost too hard and fast. Harry squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on Nick’s shoulder and Nick shudders, shoves his hips down against Harry’s thigh and they both curse out loud. 

“God, I missed you,” Harry murmurs. He feels Nick shake against him and Harry’s so close, he doesn’t think he can hold out much longer at all. “Nick, I can’t—“

“It’s all right, love,” Nick says, “come on,” and Harry loses it. He comes all over Nick’s fingers and hand and Nick kisses him through it, hard enough to bruise. Harry’s head is spinning and his throat is burning, he feels like he’s just finished running a race or jumping out of a plane, and thinks that maybe this is what it’s supposed to feel like; exhilarated and happy and loved all at once. Maybe this is how it’s actually supposed to be.

He shoves Nick over and Nick sprawls out on the bed, laughing and reaching for Harry again, and Harry’s on him in a second, shoving his trousers and pants down and taking his dick in his mouth. Nick yanks at his hair, breathes out Harry’s name and then he’s coming moments later, bitter and salty in Harry’s mouth. 

Harry crawls back up and fits himself all along Nick’s side, smiling sleepily when Nick shoves the duvet around until he can pull it up over the two of them high up to their necks. Nick is warm and his arm around Harry is strong. He cards his fingers through Harry’s hair and scratches the back of his head, and Harry lets his eyes fall shut and thinks how happy he is to be home. 

“Glad you’re back, superstar,” Nick says, and it’s so close to what Harry was thinking he laughs quietly before pressing a kiss to Nick’s chest, just over the steady thump of his heart. 

“Me too,” Harry says, before they both fall asleep. 

 

-END-


End file.
